


Broken

by holymolypumpkinspice



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Abusive boyfriend, Domestic Violence, F/M, High School, Slap in the face, Teen Dating Violence, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymolypumpkinspice/pseuds/holymolypumpkinspice
Summary: Bubbles and Buttercup witness Blossom in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend, Dexter. Will she get out of it before things get worse? Rated M for strong language.





	1. Buttercup's Disapproval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any of th characters. All owned by Cartoon Network.

The Powerpuff Girls were making dinner only to give Professor a break. He had been cooking for them all week and the girls decided to surprise him.

"So on today's menu, we have disgusting baby steaks from the poor cows and one delicious baked portobello mushroom for me." Bubbles gloated about her new found veganism.

"Bubbles, vegans are full of shit. Steaks are where it's at." Buttercup said in a mocking tone.

"Gross! I can't believe you eat steak."

"If carnvorism is so evil, why are cows tasty?"

Blossom rolled her eyes at her sisters bickering.

"Buttercup, do we have enough steaks?" She asked while preparing a salad.

"Yeah. One of each for you, me and the Professor." Buttercup replied.

"Add another one please? I kind of invited Dexter."

Buttercup made a face. She wasn't fond of Blossom's boyfriend. Blossom was dating school genius, Dexter. She claimed she was with him because they had so much in common in terms of likes and interest (science, math, "nerd" stuff) and he was smart. Buttercup thought the two were far from similar; Dexter was sonically awkaward while Blossom was in with the more social groups (aside from being very smart, she was a cheerleader, had lots of friends and she was gorgeous to top it off. Many guys liked her because she was the ideal girl: beautiful and smart).

"Did you have to invite him?" Buttercup said in a dry voice.

"Be nice." Blossom groaned.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup as if she agreed with her. Dexter wasn't one who knew how to be social. Often, he acted like he owned Blossom and no one else could have her, consistently keeping is arm around her when they were in public. Plus, he often made Bubbles and Buttercup feel stupid.

* * *

The Professor walked upstairs to find dinner ready! Steaks, a garden salad and portobello mushrooms (those were for Bubbles).

"Girls, you really have outdone yourselves with dinner. It looks great!" Professor gloated.

"I hope you enjoy your steaks, carnivores." Bubbles giggled.

The doorbell rang and Blossom ran to get it. Buttercup cringed when she knew Dexter was at the door. Once at the door, Blossom greeted Dexter with a cheerful, "Hey! Thank you for coming!"

Dexter observed her outfit and saw she was wearing white skinny jeans, a white tank top and a pink cardigan over.

"Did you go out in public like that?" Dexter asked.

"No. I got dressed up for you." Blossom replied.

"Okay, good. The top is low cut." Dexter said. "Smells good in here. You made dinner?"

"All three of us did." Blossom said. "Let's go eat."

Blossom and Dexter walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hello, Dexter. It is nice to see you again." Professor said ignoring Buttercup's eye roll.

"You two, sir." Dexter replied. "Why are their mushrooms on the table?"

"I'm kind of vegan." Bubbles giggled.

"You know what I read? Veganism isn't very healthy." Dexter said.

"Why does it matter to you? Is it affecting you somehow?" Buttercup snapped.

"So how about we dig in?" Blossom said trying to break up tension.

Everyone sprinkled in conversation while eating. It was okay until Bubbles took out her iPhone.

"Bubbles, you know about phones at the dinner table." Professor said.

"I'm sorry. Lauren wanted to tell me for Blossom, Buttercup and I to be at her house by 4:30 tomorrow. It's for the Justin Beiber concert." Bubbles said.

"Oh...your seeing him?" Dexter said eying Blossom.

"Yeah. Lauren's dad brought her tickets for a Hanukkah gift and she invited seven of us." Blossom said.

"I can't wait. Limo ride and everything." Buttercup said. "I wonder if there will be booze in the limo."

Professor gave Buttercup a look.

"Kidding. Relax." Buttercup snapped.

* * *

Once dinner was done, Blossom and Dexter were in the living room. Blossom was about to pick a movie.

"So, you want to order Spotlight on demand? That is the only Oscar movie I didn't get to catch in theaters..."

"When were you going to tell me you were seeing Justin Bieber?" Dexter snapped as Blossom was taken aback.

"I told you for a while. It probably slipped your mind."

"I can't believe you are going tomorrow. Are you going to talk about me too?"

"No...come on...we are just seeing a concert..."

"And I am suppose to believe that." Dexter got up to leave. "I thought you really cared for me."

"Dexter, I..."

With that, Dexter was gone.


	2. Change That Outfit!

Blossom went to her locker in a rut the next morning. She told Buttercup what happened. Buttercup kept telling her he was an ass but Blossom kept insisting she should not go.

"And miss Justin's abs? Forget it, girl! You're going." Buttercup stated.

Blossom opened up he locker to find a pink rose in. It was from Dexter. She smiled instantly. Dexter walked over to her and said, "I over reacted. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Blossom said. "i forgot about it already."

"Just know that is strike one. And you will tell me from now on where you go and who with." Dexter said.

Blossom nodded her head with a smile.

"I just care about you. That's all." Dexter said.

Bubbles walked over to Blossom and hugged her, practically ignoring Dexter's presence.

"We are seeing Justin tonight! I can't wait! W...w...what if he takes off his shirt?" Bubbles gushed.

"Oh, are you wearing that tonight?" Dexter said looking at Blossom's pink bodycon dress and thigh high boots.

"Thats the idea." Blossom said. "It's my concert outfit."

"Don't. Cover up a bit. I don't want other guys hitting on you." Dexter said. "Anyway, I will see you later."

Bubbles stood baffled. Once Dexter was out of their sight, she said to Blossom, "You were planning to wear that tonight.

"It isn't a big deal. I will go home and change." Blossom assured her.

"Hs actually telling you how to dress?" Bubbles commented.

"Bubbles, he loves me and is doing that because he cares. Now let's get to class before we are late."

* * *

  
Bubbles and Buttercup went to their friend, Lauren's house. Their friends, Robin and Mary, were there as well. Lauren's father was loaded and had gotten them a stretch limo to the concert so they can "travel in style." Bubbles was so upset about what she witnessed that she told the girls.

"Wait, he told her how to dress?" Robin freaked out.

"In front of me." Bubbles replied. "And it isn't the first time he's done this. When she is with him, she can't wear anything cute. Nope. She has to wear sweatshirts, sweatpants and uggs."

"I would've told him fuck himself." Mary said.

Blossom flew over. She wear wearing skinny jeans, a pink off shoulder sweater and her black boots.

"Sorry. I had to change." Blossom giggled.

"Uh...Bloss," Lauren said, "it's going to be a billion degrees in the stadium. And it's like summer outside."

"I'm fine. Dexter didn't like the other outfit so I decided to change." Blossom shrugged it off.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Buttercup asked.

"No it isn't and let's focus, girls! We are seeing Justin Bieber!" Blossom said as if she was quick to answer.

* * *

  
_**Meanwhile at the concert...** _

The girls were having fun at the concert. Blossom was taking pictures of the show. They all at great front row seats of the show. Dexter kept texting Blossom but she didn't reply.

_I miss you..._

_Do you miss me?_

_Why aren't you answering?_

_Answer me!_

_Are you talking to other guys?_

Buttercup noticed how anxious Blossom was getting. Sure, Blossom was the self proclaimed leader type but ever since she had agreed to go out with Dexter, something about her was totally off. Very Un-Blossom. Justin was about to preform, "Sorry" until Dexter called Blossom. Shoot! That was her favorite song.

"I will be right back!" Blossom told Buttercup.

"What?" Buttercup said. "But...Sorry..."

"Record it for me." Blossom said and ran out.

Once she was outside, she picked up.

"I have been texting you! Why didn't you reply?"

"I'm sorry. I was watching the show."

"Is that more important than me?" Dexter asked.

"Can't I enjoy the concert with my sisters and friends?"

"You think that is more important than what we have? Fine! Be my guest! Don't come crying to me when something bad happens at the concert! It will be your fault!" Dexter said and then hung up.

Blossom didn't have the energy to go back inside. She just stayed outside and heard the music playing and the crowd going wild from outside.

 _Is it too late now to say sorry?_  
_Yeah I know that I let you down_  
_Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_

Buttercup ran out and saw how upset she looked.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing. We got into a disagreement." Blossom replied.

"Bull shit. What happened? Did he make you upset?"

"Buttercup, it was nothing! Look, let's go inside and enjoy the show!"

Blossom raced back inside leaving Buttercup to question what was up.

* * *

  
After the show, Blossom went up to her room to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. Dexter called her and said, "I'm sorry. I was worried another guy was talking to you. You are so beautiful that any guy would want you. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm sorry. I should've texted you back." Blossom said.

"Good. Again, I'm so sorry." Dexter said.

"Apology accepted." Blossom said.

"So did Justin take his shirt off?" Dexter asked.

"Is someone jealous?" Blossom giggled.

"Maybe...maybe not...I look better anyway, right?" Dexter asked.

Blossom giggled.

* * *

  
Blossom got off the phone only to find Bubbles standing behind her.

"Apology accepted regarding what?" She asked.

"Oh we got into a disagreement. But it was my fault. He's so sensitive." Blossom gushed. "Well, off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."


	3. Dinner Time Tension

Pokey Oaks High School's Math and Science club made it to the Brain Bowl Championship for the fifth year in the row. Only because Blossom and Dexter were the two smartest people in the school that they made it this far. This year, the championship was going to be in Boston. Blossom did need some time away from Townsville and she had always wanted to go to Boston. While packing up, Buttercup started to speak to her.

"You seem stressed."

"I am. I mean we are up against Boston's prostegious private school, John F. Kennedy Prep. Apparently you need to have really good grade to get in and their team is really good." Blossom chuckled.

"No I don't mean your nerd club, Bloss. I mean Dexter. You tense up when he texts you and the fact he tells you what to wear is extreme. I'm worried about you, sis." Buttercup said sincerely.

"Buttercup," Blossom gushed, "you don't know what falling in love is like. He cares about me."

"Okay, I forgot. Love is when a guy tells you what to wear or what to do. Excuse me."

"Look, I know you are concerned and I appreciate that. But I'm fine."

"Okay...forget I mentioned it." Buttercup snapped.

"Blossom, Buttercup, dinner is ready!" Professor called from downstairs.

Both sisters ran downstairs to see vegan moussaka on the table.

"Great. Another vegan night." Buttercup said dryly.

"It was my turn to pick dinner. So when it's my turn, it's vegan night." Bubbles said.

The girls took their seats and served themselves. Blossom started, "Professor, I'm going to see Dexter tonight. We just wanted to study over a few things before tomorrow."

"Uh...Blossom, I think you should stay home tonight." Professor said.

"But we have to study." Blossom said.

"And you have seen him everything this week and the week before." Professor said.

"Thats a whole lot of Dexter." Bubbles giggled.

"Bubbles!" Blossom snapped.

"If you want to study, you can do it on FaceTime. Right now, you need to stay in and get a good night's rest. You have an early flight to Boston tomorrow." Professor said. "Now eat."

Blossom sighed in defeat. Buttercup was actually relieved.

"Can I just call him to tell him I can't make it?" Blossom asked.

Professor sighed and said, "Make it quick."

Blossom got up to make her phone call in the next room. Once she was out of sight, Buttercup started, "Professor, I have a question. What do you think of Dexter? Personally, I think he's weird."

"Yeah. What does she see in him? He isn't cute!" Bubbles said.

"Well, you can't explain love, girls. And maybe Blossom sees something in him beyond his exterior. If he made Blossom happy, then you should be happy for her." Professor said.

"Things you have no idea about..." Buttercup mumbled under her voice.

"Excuse me?" Professor said.

"Nothing. I was talking to myself." Buttercup said and took a bite out of her dinner.

Blossom strutted back into the room and said, "Okay. That's taken care of."

"Tell me, Blossom, is he going to tell you what to wear in Boston?" Buttercup spat.

"Buttercup, mind your business." Blossom said.

"Or is he going to have his arm around you 24/7 because he is insecure that..."

"Buttercup! Stop it!" Professor snapped.

Buttercup got up and said, "Fuck this noise."

"Excuse me, young lady!" Professor screamed.

"Oh...I mean...I done eating. May I please be excused? Yes? Thank you!" Buttercup said sarcastically and walked out.

Bubbles got up and ran after her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out." She spat and flew away leaving a green streak behind.

* * *

  
After dinner, Blossom called Dexter to catch up before their trip to Boston with the Math and Science Club.

"I read this school we are up against is really good...yeah...I hope we can see Harvard, that is my first top choice...if not that, maybe Yale...I don't know...its early...community college? There is nothing wrong with that...I know the smartest people who went to community college...look, there is nothing wrong with community college...no, that is not what I said...honey...what meant to say was..."

Dexter hung up on Blossom leaving her baffled. Bubbles walked in and saw she was upset.

"What happened?" Bubbles said.

"Oh, I said something that upset him." Blossom said.

"You upset him again?" Bubbles said with sarcasm in her voice. "I sorry but don't you think he is petty?"

"He is worried that his top schools won't pick him and he may have to do a year in community college. I told him community college isn't a big deal and he freaked."

"That's not a big deal. He seems to get mad at you for every little thing. I'm worried." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, I am fine. Dexter cares about his school work and is stressed. Besides, I should've never said anything about community college." Blossom said.

Bubbles looked at her sister with concern in her eyes. There was something off about this relationship and it seemed to be getting worse little by little.

* * *

  
Buttercup flew around Townsville for about an hour in a half. She needed to let off steam from what happened at dinner. Blossom deserved better than Dexter and the both of them knew it. She needed to talk to someone. Maybe Ms. Bellum. She was smart and probably knew more about boyfriend stuff. Plus she always told the girls if they needed anything regarding girl stuff, they could go to her. So what she did was call up Ms. Bellum.

"Hi, Ms. Bellum. It's Buttercup. Listen, sorry to bother you but are you free for me to come ove and talk?"

* * *

  
"How long has she been with this boy?" Ms. Bellum asked Buttercup as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Not too long! It's only been a total of five months and he's acting really possessive of her." Buttercup said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Blossom is a prissy, know it all, porcelain doll and has always been but lately, she is very tense and stressed out all the time."

"Have you spoken to her?"

"I have. Bubbles is worried. Our friend, Robin is worried...this guy tells her what to wear and freaks out when he doesn't know where she or if she doesn't tell him she is going out with friends..."

"This guy sounds insecure and jealous. Have you spoken to your father about him?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"No. I don't want to worry him either." Buttercup said with guilt.

"He hasn't put his hands on her, has he?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Not that I know of..." Buttercup said fearfully.

"All I can say right now is give it time. But if things progress worse, definitely talk to your father and to her. Hopefully she will know when to get out."

Buttercup smiled at Ms. Bellum. Her phone rang and she saw it was Professor. Buttercup let it go to voice mail.

"Is that your father?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Yeah but he can go to hell." Buttercup spat.

* * *

  
_**The next day at the airport...** _

Professor and the girls drove to Townsville Internarional Airport to drop Blossom off to her trip to Boston for the Brain Bowl. Buttercup had been in a sour mood because she got grounded for leaving the house and staying out for two in a half hours. Blossom was excited to go to Boston and to spend time with her friends and boyfriend.

"Enjoy your trip, honey." Professor said hugging Blossom. "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Professor." Blossom said and then turned to her sisters.

"I'm going to miss you two!" Blossom said hugging both of them.

"I will miss you too!" Bubbles said teary eyed.

"Calm your 34 A cup tits, Bubbles. It's only for the weekend. She will be back Sunday." Buttercup said with sarcasm.

Blossom rolled her eyes. After she hugged her sisters, she grabbed her carry on bag and went on her way. Buttercup stood there astounded at how Blossom was willing to be with Dexter.


	4. Trouble in Boston

**While in Boston...**

Blossom fell in love with Boston at first sight. This was definitely a place she wanted to spend her college years in. The kids on the Brain Bowl team saw all sorts of places; Fenway Park, Quincy Market, the Paul Revere House, the Public Garden, the Massachusetts State House and finally...Cambridge...home of Harvard.

"People talk with such funny accents here." Blossom giggled.

"Yeah." Dexter said preoccupied with something.

Blossom tried to grab his hand but he pulled away.

"Sorry. I'm trying to make an impression on the people here." Dexter said. "I don't want to show PDA right now."

"I'm trying to hold your hand." Blossom snapped.

"And I'm trying to make a good impression so would you stop being a baby!" Dexter snapped.

Blossom was fuming and then said, "I'm going to look at the statues."

Blossom held in her tears. Dexter hated seeing her cry only because he didn't like emotional girls. She just walked over to the Harvard Library and took pictures.

"Like what you see?"

Blossom turned around and saw a very tall, handsome and muscular young man looking at her. He looked like actor, Michael Fassbender.

"Yeah. I'm not from around here so I'm just fascinated." Blossom giggled.

"Not from around here you say?" The young man was getting flirty. "You look like a California girl."

"Townsville." Blossom said.

"So I'm right." The guy said. "I maybe wrong but are you on the Pokey Oaks High School Brain Bowl team?"

"How do you know this?" Blossom said with humor in her voice.

"You are talking to your competition. I'm James. The team captain for JFK Prep." James held out his hand.

"Blossom." She took his hand and shook it. "Team captain for Pokey Oaks."

"You know, California girls are much prettier than I thought." James said making Blossom blush.

"What are you trying to get at?" Blossom giggled.

"Well...I have heard girls from Californa are the hottest. You are probably the hottest girl I have seen thus far."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Blossom giggled.

Blossom spent a few minuets laughing and joking with James. From afar, Dexter saw this and got angry. He walked over to Blossom and said, "What's going on here?"

"Oh Dexter, this is James, our competition for tomorrow. James, this is Dexter, my boyfriend."

James shook Dexter's hand and said, "Dude, you are lucky. Your girl is...well I can't begin to describe."

Blossom blushed at him. Dexter made a face and took Blossom's hand and said, "Honey, we should go. The group will be leaving soon."

"Listen, James, it was nice chatting with you. I will see you tomorrow." Blossom giggled.

"Like wise, captain." James said.

As Blossom and Dexter walked away, Dexter looked at Blossom and said, "From now on, let's stay together."

"Dexter, he was being an entitled prep school guy. I know the type." Blossom giggled.

"You think this is funny? He was looking at you like a piece of meat."

"He was kidding!"

"Tomorrow, you wear jeans! I don't want you dressing like a slut around him! You got it?" Dexter's voice scared Blossom.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Blossom let go of Dexter's hand and walked away to catch up with some of the girls.

* * *

 

_**The day of the Brain Bowl...** _

The teams was getting ready for the completion and there were nerves all around. Blossom was checking herself out in the mirror. She accessoried herself for the event. Under her team polo, She wore a long sleeved shirt because her arms were covered in black and blue marks that she didn't want seen. A girl came up behind her and said, "You know, even in this ugly polo, you are still the chicest member of the team."

"It's all thanks for my sisters who is into fashion." Blossom giggled. "Seriously. I'm like her Barbie Doll."

Dexter came over to her and asked the other girl to leave them alone for a few.

"You look nice." He said.

"Dexter, you scared me. The way you spoke to me scared me." Blossom stated and rolled up her sleeve. "You did this yesterday too."

Dexter took her arm and looked horrified.

"My God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Dexter said. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Blossom looked into his eyes and saw how sincere he was. She smiled and said, "Okay. You're forgiven."

Right when she moved in for a hug and kiss, Dexter pulled back and said, "People from the Ivy League schools are here. We have to look professional."

"Oh, right." Blossom smiled.

Before they knew it, the competition began. Pokey Oaks was up against JFK Prep. James saw Blossom from across the stage and smiled at her. She smiled and nodded back to him. Dexter took notice of this and grabbed Blossom's hand tightly.

"You're hurting my hand." She whispered.

"Sorry." He loosened his grip on Blossom's hand.

Questions and rounds later...

"Alright. We are at a tie. Pokey Oaks of Townsville, California and John F Kennedy Prep School of Boston, Massachusetts both have 27 points." The announcer said over the microphone. "We are at a sudden death round. In this round, each team will chose a member from their team."

JFK Prep got into a huddle as who to choose. Blossom then said for her team, "I'll go out there."

"You sure?" A teammate asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I am school president and team captain so it is up to me to represent the school." Blossom giggled.

"We chose my girlfriend. Blossom." Dexter said over the microphone.

"Okay. Pokey Oaks has chosen the girl. JFK, who do you chose?" The announcer asked.

"We chose our team captain, James Fitzpatrick." a teammate on the other school said.

This made Dexter tense up. The guy that was hitting on his girlfriend was going up against her. Blossom and James faced each other. James winked at her while Blossom smiled back. She was only in this for the game. Plus, she was afraid of Dexter a little. The announcer got in between them and said, "You two ready?"

Blossom and James nodded their heads and the announcer said, "Okay. Whoever can answer this wins the Brain Bowl...This famous woman is one of the most well known feminists of all time. She is the co-founder of Ms. Magazine. She has also been at the forefront of the feminist movement in the US since the early '60s as a key women's rights figure and pro-choice activist. Who is she?"

Blossom pressed the buzzer down and said, "Gloria Steinem."

"And we have a winner! Congratulations Pokey Oaks High School!"

While Blossom's teammates were congratulating each other, Blossom shook hands with James. Dexter noticed this and did not take kindly to it at all.

* * *

 

Blossom went backstage to talk to some people from the Ivy League schools, whom were very impressed by her. James walked over and said, "So, you thinking of coming to Harvard for college?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I was thinking Yale as well."

"Well any school would be lucky to have you. They could use a beautiful and smart girl like you." James said.

"Thank you." Blossom said.

James winked at her again and walked away. Blossom walked towards the dressing room to get her stuff until Dexter came up to her and said, "We need to talk...now!"


	5. Bruises

After the weekend, Blossom went back to school to start the week fresh. The trip would've went well if she did not make Dexter angry.

_**Flashback...** _

Blossom and Dexter walked into the dressing room to talk.

"Boy, we killed it out there! JFK didn't have a chance..."

"Are you flirting with James to tick me off?" Dexter asked.

"What? No!" Blossom said.

"Then why do you look like you want him? Am I not good enough for you?" Dexter asked. "Just because I'm not rich, muscular or whatever the hell he is, you think you can do that to me?"

"Dexter, he was being a prep school boy. Relax. I'm not into him." Blossom said.

"Sure didn't look like it." Dexter said. "Admit it. You want him and are planning to cheat on me with him!"

"What?" Blossom cried. "Why would you say that?"

Dexter was about to walk out of the dressing room while Blossom grabbed his arm, "Dexter, listen! I..."

With that, Dexter pushed her hard into a table. Blossom winced in pain because she hit her ribcage.

"Don't you talk to me in that tone of voice and don't you grab me like that or I will press charges for assault!" Dexter said in a dangerous tone.

Blossom tried not to cry. No. She couldn't cry because she was taken aback as to what happened. Dexter left her alone on the floor and stormed out.

_**Flashback ends...** _

"Blossom, you're on!" another student called.

Blossom broke out of her thoughts and said, "Sorry."

She ran to her place to do the morning announcements.

"Good morning, Pokey Oaks High. Today, we start off our announcements to congratulate our Math and Science club for winning the Brain Bowl in Boston. Way to go! Also, there will be talent show auditions this Friday. Anyone looking to try out for spring field hockey, please visit Mr. DellaRusso in room 203. Also, thanks to a petition, started by my sister, Bubbles Utonium, and the Vegan Club, because of over 75 signatures, there will be vegetarian and vegan options in the cafeteria. Thats it for now. Thank you!"

Blossom walked off the set and grabbed her bags and books to head to her locker.

"Hey, Blossom, you okay?" a student asked. "You looked like you were about to cry."

Blossom just walked passed the student and kept going.

* * *

 

**_Meanwhile in Bubbles and Buttercup's homeroom..._ **

The students were watching the announcements on the class TVs. Bubbles was excited to hear her petition went through for vegan foods.

"Oh, Buttercup! The petition went through! The caf. is going vegan!" Bubbles gloated.

"Blossom was off today. She is usually chipper in the announcements." Buttercup stated.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, something about her is off. I see her in cheerleading later. So I will ask her."

"Please do."

* * *

 

Later on in the day, the cheerleading team was doing a dance and stunts to 'Uma Thurman' by Fall Out Boy. Practice was actually the first thing that made Blossom smile. It was fun being with the girls. Bubbles was doing a stunt when she noticed something...Blossom's shirt rode up and she was black and blue on her ribcage. Bubbles couldn't focus for the rest of practice. Robin noticed the same thing as well. Soon, most of the cheerleaders saw Blossom's ribcage whenever her shirt rode up in a stunt. Blossom got the girls together after the dance and said, "Okay, team! We are making progress. We have a competition next month so we need to be perfect to beat those other schools. Remember, we have the best Brain Bowl, football and soccer teams so let's show the other schools that Pokey Oaks is..."

The girls were whispering amongst each other for Blossom to say, "What's with you girls today?"

Robin raised her hand and said, "Blossom, it's totally none of my business but are you okay? A bunch of us saw your ribcage and it is all bruised up. What's going on?"

Blossom's face went white for a moment and she said, "Girls, practice is over. Hit the showers. NOW!"

The other girls looked at one another and got up. Blossom went over to grab her bag for Bubbles to follow.

"Are you okay? You were tense in the morning announcements and you got defensive as of now." Bubbles said sweetly.

"Bubbles, why don't you focus on being a vegan, the fashion club and coloring and stay out of my business!" Blossom snapped and took off.

Bubbles tried not to cry when her sister snapped at her. Instead, Bubbles walked out of the gym and went to find Buttercup, who was talking to some guy friends. She threw herself into Buttercup's arms and cried. This was a cue for Buttercup's friends to leave.

"I tried to talk to her but she yelled at me." Bubbles said.

"Who yelled at you?" Buttercup asked.

"Blossom." Bubbles sobbed. "We were practicing...and she did a stunt...her shirt rode up...and we saw black and blue on her rib cage..."

"Wait...you saw black and blue?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes...why?"

Buttercup's face went pale.

* * *

 

Blossom met up with Dexter in the corridor after practice. He had texted her to meet him there because he wanted to talk. Little did they know, Buttercup and Bubbles were coming down the stairs and they had spotted them. They hid themselves so she wouldn't been seen.

"I'm so sorry. I had troubles sleeping after what I did to you." Dexter said.

"You had troubles sleeping? I couldn't sleep all weekend. Dexter, you hurt me. First you squeezed my arms too tight and then you pushed me into a table." Blossom stated.

"I'm sorry. But you were talking to James and I got angry. I know it is inexcusable and I can't forgive myself."

"Look, let's just put it behind us. I promise not to talk to other guys. You are the only guy in my life. Okay?" Blossom smiled and took Dexter's hand.

Dexter leaned in to hug her and Blossom winced in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. My ribs still hurt after you pushed me."

Dexter lifted her shirt to check the giant and ugly bruise on her ribs. Bubbles covered her mouth in shock. Buttercup looked like she was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry. When you get home, put ice on it. Tell your sisters that you fell in Boston." Dexter said.

"Will do." Blossom said with a smile.

Dexter kissed her nose and went on his way. Blossom looked up to see her sisters, who were eaves dropping.

"I knew it!" Buttercup gritted in between her teeth.

"How could you let him to that to you!" Bubbles cried.

"Girls, no!" Blossom protested.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew into the sky to race home.

"Oh no!" Blossom thought and flew to chase them.


	6. Oh my God, Blossom!

Blossom raced her sisters home. They cannot tell Professor anything! She was afraid for that. Besides, it was her fault Dexter was angry. It was her fault she had a bruise on her ribcage. Bubbles and Buttercup made it home and called for the Professor. Blossom made it into their house to stop them.

"Girl! No!" She cried. "Please...I fell in Boston!"

"Oh and your have bruises on your arms too because you fell?" Buttercup screamed.

"Buttercup, don't be mad a Dexter. It was my fault! I made him angry!" Blossom cried. "He's stressed out! He didn't mean it!"

"Blossom, he's beating you and you are blaming yourself!" Bubbles cried. "There is no excuse for that!"

"Girls, please...don't say anything!" Blossom cried. "He said he wouldn't do it again!"

"Blossom, this isn't love! You call this guy using you as a punching bag love?" Buttercup screamed. "And they all say that! Yet they will not stop!"

"Buttercup, what do you know about love? You are always going down on guys!" Blossom spat.

This enraged Buttercup to the point where she grabbed Blossom by the wrist and said, "Don't you ever say that to me again! How dare you!"

Blossom threw Buttercup off her and said, "You don't ever grab me like that...ever!"

Bubbles got in the middle of them and said, "You two, stop it! Please!"

Professor walked in and said, "What's going on?"

The girls stopped fighting when the Professor walked in.

"Nothing, Professor." Blossom said. "We just got into an argument like sisters do. Right, girls?"

Professor looked at Buttercup and Bubbles who looked pale. Bubbles nodded her head slowly and Buttercup added, "Yeah. What she said."

"Well while you two were fighting, the Mayor called and said there was a robbery at the bank. So instead of fighting, maybe you should get down there." Professor said.

"Yes, Professor." the girls said at once.

Once the Professor walked away, Blossom looked at her sisters and said, "Girls, please! I beg you!"

Bubbles and Buttercup looked defeated. How can she allow this? Blossom was so smart but how can she allow this to happen to her?

* * *

 

_**Later that evening...** _

Blossom walked to her sisters and said, "Hi, girls."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked up and didn't reply.

"Thank you for not telling Professor. I do not need him to worry." Blossom added. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you both earlier. It was uncalled for."

Bubbles kept coloring and Buttercup was on her phone.

"Girls, I am really sorry." Blossom said.

Bubbles couldn't stay mad at her. She gave Blossom a hug and said, "I forgive you. Don't feel sad."

Buttercup ignored them and kept texting her friend.

"Can we get lunch tomorrow?" Bubbles said.

"Sure!" Blossom.

"How about you, Buttercup? Lunch?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup turned her back to her siblings. If Blossom wanted to be a punching bag to her boyfriend, it was not her business.

* * *

Blossom walked to class with Dexter and they were chatting it up while going to class. Blossom stopped and said, "So I will see you later?"

"Why did you stop?" Dexter asked.

"Because this is my class?" Blossom chuckled.

"Oh..." Dexter said with sadness in his voice. "Want to get lunch?"

"I'm meeting up with my sister and our friends. Is after school okay?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Dexter said.

"I will see you soon." Blossom said and walked into class.

* * *

 

_**Forty five minuets later...** _

Blossom couldn't wait to get lunch with Bubbles and their friends. Right when she was about to walk out, her teacher said, "Oh, Blossom, can you stay for lunch? A freshman boy needs tutoring and I said you are the best at calculous."

"I don't mind." Blossom said with a smile.

"Good! Go get food and come back."

Blossom texted Bubbles to let her know that her teacher needed her for lunch and they can get lunch another day. Once Blossom got her lunch, she started a tutoring session with a freshman boy, Luke Rosenberg. This kid had a crush on Blossom because she was beautiful and smart. He had even asked her at one point to be his special date at his bar mitzvah, which she politely declined but it didn't stop him from having a crush on her. He wasn't doing so well in math and in order to stay on the junior varsity football team, he had to have a B average.

"Hello, Luke! What do you have troubles with?" Blossom said in a cheerful voice.

"A lot of math." Luke said in a humorous voice.

"Okay...let's see what the issue is."

Blossom spent 20 minuets in her tutoring session with Luke. She was really making progress with him. He seemed to be understanding it slowly but surly. Blossom was a really good tutor.

"You are a better teacher than Mr. Hawthorne." Luke said.

"You're just saying that." Blossom giggled.

"No, really, you are. You make math fun." Luke said.

"Aww, Luke. You are too sweet. But trust me, I have a hard time with math too. It takes me almost five hours just to get math homework done. Most of the time, my sisters will beg me to do their homework for them because I am passing."

"Because you are very smart." Luke said.

Blossom was giggling until Luke said, "Look, we are being watched."

She looked up and saw an angry Dexter looking into the classroom. Oh no! She felt her stomach churn in fear. Blossom gathered her things and said to Luke, "I will be back! Do the next two problems and I will come back and check!"

Luke was left wondering if he did something wrong.

* * *

 

"You told me you were eating lunch with your sister but I find you flirting with that freshman dimwit, Luke!" Dexter was angry and marching to his car.

"I was asked to tutor him! I'm sorry! I should've told you!" Blossom was chasing him trying to explain herself.

"Admit it! You like him and are cheating on me!"

"He is 14!"

"Just say it! You want him!" Dexter got into his car and Blossom got into the passenger's seat.

"He is a freshman boy! Get over yourself!" Blossom screamed.

Enraged, Dexter backhanded her in the face. Her nose and lip were bleeding. Blossom, not realizing she had a red mark on her face took Dexter's arm and said, "Dexter, listen, I..."

From there, Dexter let Blossom have it. He punched her nose, smacked her lips, punched her eye and hit her head into the glove compartment.

"Get out of my car, cheating whore." He said in a dangerous voice.

In shock, Blossom walked out of his car and watched him drive away. Blossom was in too much shock that she did not realize she had blood dripping down her nose staining her pink blouse. Blood was trickling down her forehead as well.

* * *

 

Bubbles was talking and laughing with her friends when she turned and saw Blossom.

"Oh my God! Blossom!" Bubbles ran frantically to Blossom.

"You're bleeding!" Robin cried.

"We need to get you to the nurse!" Bubbles and Robin ran her inside the school.

* * *

 

Buttercup was walking out of the girl's bathroom when she saw Blossom, Bubbles and Robin.

"What the hell?" Buttercup screamed.

"No time to explain! We need to get her to the nurse!" Bubbles cried.

"He just hit me..." Blossom said in total shock. "I yelled at him and he hit me...he called me a cheating whore..."

* * *

 

Professor Utonium walked into the girl's school because he had gotten a call from their principal, Principal Sheppard.

"Wait...her boyfriend attacked her?" Professor said in shock.

"Bubbles and Buttercup told me she was in a daze and kept saying that he backhanded her. However, she refuses to press charges."

"Not pressing charges?" Professor said. "If I had it my way, I would make her press charges!"

"Sir, we all insisted on her getting the police but she won't."

Blossom walked into the principal's office. The blood was dried up on her face. She looked distraught.

"Oh my God...Blossom..." Professor rushed over to hug her.

"Professor, I want to go home. Can Bubbles and Buttercup come too?" she asked.


	7. Everyone Finds Out.

On the car ride home, Bubbles sat in the back and held Blossom's hand. Buttercup was in complete shock how someone could hit her sister. Professor was at a loss of words. Once the family got home, Blossom rushed to the door.

"Blossom! Blossom, get over here!" Professor cried.

"I fell! You are making a big deal over the fact I fell!" Blossom cried.

"You did not fall!" Bubbles cried. "Why can't you admit Dexter attacked you?"

"Okay, fine! He did hit me! Happy?" Blossom plopped on the couch.

"Blossom, how could he do this?" Professor cried.

"I deserved it! I yelled at him and I forgot to tell him I was going to tutor someone. He had a right to hit me." Blossom said.

"Do you hear yourself right now! Listen to yourself!" Buttercup screamed. "Professor, I'm sorry but this isn't the first time he's done this."

"Buttercup!" Blossom cried.

"She has this ugly black and blue bruise on her rib cage and bruises on her arms!" Buttercup explained. "Bubbles saw them too!"

"Is this true?" Professor asked in shock.

Blossom tried to walk away but Bubbles held her down and Buttercup lifted the side of her blouse. Professor looked like he as going to throw up.

"He did this to you in Boston?" He said in disbelief.

"No...well...yes...but he pushed me because I was talking to another guy and he was mad that the schools he wanted to notice him were all talking to me..." Blossom explained.

"Are you really sticking up for him?" Bubbles screamed through tears.

The doorbell rang and Buttercup ran to answer it. It was a floral delivery man delivering pink roses for Blossom.

"An order for Blossom." the delivery man said.

"If they are from a Dexter, tell him to take them and shove it up his ass!" Buttercup spat and slammed the door.

She opened the door and said to the delivery man, "I'm sorry for yelling."

"Apology accepted." He replied.

Buttercup closed the door and went back to her family.

"Blossom, you are to break up with him!" Professor said.

"Professor, he loves me and he is only doing this because he only cares." Blossom cried.

"Oh yeah, because I forgot, being his punching bag is love." Buttercup spat. "Are you really that dense, sister? What happened to the girl I knew that ordered me and Bubbles around and came up with strategies to help us fight monsters and bad guys? What happened to her?"

Blossom was at a loss for words. She knew Buttercup was right. Since she had gotten into a relationship with Dexter, she had not really been herself. He called the shots. Blossom walked upstairs to her room.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles asked.

"To my room. I need to lay down." Blossom said.

* * *

 

_**That Night...** _

Blossom had not come out of her room. She was in shock still that Dexter hit her like that. Bubbles walked in to check on her. She brought up a bowl of chicken soup.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why would he do that?" Blossom said.

"Because he is insecure and jealous of you and it makes him feel like a man when he hits you. He also has an anger problem that he takes out on you. You don't deserve it and you need to get out of it." Bubbles said. "I hate seeing you like this. So does Buttercup. In fact, it is taking so much for her not to go over to his house and attack him."

"Why isn't she?"

"She says he's a coward and would probably threaten to get a lawyer." Bubbles chuckled. "Your phone was blowing up downstairs. I came to bring it to you."

Blossom took her phone from Bubbles and saw she had 54 missed calls from Dexter. She even had text messages from him. They all read:

I'm so sorry.

I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry.

Did you get my flowers?

I am ashamed of my actions.

PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE!

Blossom threw her phone on her bed. She was tired and still in shock.

"Professor made you chicken soup. Don't worry, it's real chicken from the poor chickens. Not tofu, unfortunatly." Bubbles giggled.

"My stomach hurts to eat." Blossom said.

"Professor says you don't have to go to school tomorrow or the next day. Do you want me to bring your school work?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know what I want, Bubbles." Blossom said.

Buttercup walked in their room to check on Blossom.

"How do you feel?" Buttercup asked.

"Not good." Blossom said.

"Professor is pissed. He wants to press charges." Buttercup said.

"Why do you guys keep mentioning pressing charges?" Blossom asked in frustration.

"Because he beat you!" Buttercup spat.

Blossom's phone started to buzz. Buttercup picked it up and said, "Stop calling her asshole!"

"Why did you do that?" Blossom asked.

"Because he deserves it. I bet you he may call you again." Buttercup said.

With that, she was right. Dexter called Blossom's phone again. Blossom picked up and said, "Dexter, please stop calling and texting."

"Blossom, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hit you like that! Please forgive me." Dexter said frantically.

"Look, Dexter, please give me space for now."

"Space? You mean you want to break up?"

"I don't know what I want. But listen, if you give me space, I won't press charges."

"Press charges? It was an accident!"

"I know. But I need space...Dexter, please give me space. I need time to think."

Blossom hung up on Dexter without listening to what he had to say.

"What does he want?" Buttercup asked.

"He wants me to forgive him..." Blossom said. "I told him I need time to think. I'm still distraught."

"Blossom, I'm not one to support break ups but I would break up with him. He doesn't deserve you. He's crazy." Bubbles said.

"And no one deserves to get beaten...except Mojo or Fuzzy and the rest of them, but seriously." Buttercup said.

"If you want, hang out with Ms. Bellum. She said if we needed anything, we can go to her." Bubbles said.

"We are here for you, sis." Buttercup said putting a hand on Blossom's shoulder.


	8. Out With Ms. Bellum

Blossom skipped school the next day. Professor told her school principal that he was going to keep her out until she was ready to go back. Plus, he did not want her to be around Dexter. He found her applying makeup to her bruises and cut lip.

"Are you okay?" Professor asked.

"I am." Blossom said.

"Did he call you?" Professor asked.

"Not since last night. I told him I needed space." Blossom said.

"So you are breaking up with him?"

"I don't know...I feel bad but..."

"Feel bad?" Professor said. "Blossom, he hurt you!"

"But I am his first girlfriend and I would feel bad breaking his heart like that." Blossom said.

"Who care if you were his second, third, fourth...Blossom, he assaulted you and you are acting like you did something to ruin his life."

"Professor, I just need time to think. Besides, I'm going out with Ms. Bellum for lunch and catching up today. Buttercup and Bubbles suggested it."

"I think that is a great idea." Professor said and gave her a hug.

* * *

Bubbles and Buttercup were by their lockers. Robin saw them and walked by.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"She was traumatized last night." Bubbles said. "I had never seen her like that."

"She keeps thinking it was her fault." Buttercup said. "I swear, it is taking so much for me to not kill Dexter and kick the shit out of him. My dad is telling me to not to attack him."

"My mom and I were worried too. I knew there was something off about Dexter when we first met him. I thought it was just him being socially awkward but him hitting her, I can't believe it." Robin said. "If you two want to come over tonight, we can watch a movie and order food. My mom can bring us dessert from the bakery."

"Does she know I'm a vegan?" Bubbles giggled.

"I will mention it to her." Robin replied.

"Bubbles, Buttercup!" Dexter walked up to the girls. "How is Blossom?"

"Dexter, you are the last person we want to see." Buttercup said. "I suggest you get out of my face before I do something I regret..."

"Look, I know you are mad at me but I still care about her..." Dexter was cut off by Buttercup.

"Care about her? You have a funny way of showing it!" Buttercup snapped.

Bubbles held Buttercup back from attacking Dexter and said, "Dexter, we are mad at you! How can you do that to Blossom?"

"Dexter, you should leave. Now." Robin said.

Dexter walked away only for Buttercup to shout, "Everyone knows you're chicken shit! Woman beating chicken shit!"

"How can he show his face after what he did?" Bubbles said.

"He hurts our sister and is walking scott free while she has to be home for her safety!" Buttercup screamed with her voice breaking.

"I know. It's upsetting. Don't cry." Bubbles hugged her sister.

"I'm tired of hearing that guys can't be held accountable for their actions because they have a bright future ahead of them. Let them be woman beaters but don't do anything to ruin their lives." Robin spat. "So sick of this bull shit."

People saw Buttercup crying for her to yell, "What the fuck are you all looking at? That's right! Keep walking! Go!"

* * *

Blossom and Ms. Bellum spent the day out shopping, getting their nails done and getting lunch. Blossom was feeling a little better for the most part. She opened up to Ms. Bellum about what was going on with her.

"So how is cheerleading going?" Ms. Bellum asked.

"Good. How is the Mayor?" Blossom asked.

"How do you think the Mayor is? I feel like I'm a babysitter than his secretary." Ms. Bellum laughed.

"Can't get anything past that man. He is always calling my sisters and I to open his pickle jar." Blossom giggled.

"He's a creature." Ms. Bellum chuckled. "How are you? You okay? Buttercup and Bubbles were concerned."

"I'm fine." Blossom said. "I was having a problem sleeping last night. Bubbles felt the need to give me her Octi doll."

"Nightmares?"

"That and I just couldn't get the image of me being backhanded out."

"It must've been hard."

"It was, Ms. Bellum. You have no idea." Blossom sighed. "How did I get to the point where I am the leader of the Powerpuff Girls to being this meek girl that is getting hit by her boyfriend? It's pathetic."

"Blossom, believe it or not, I wasn't always the person I am now."

"What do you mean?" Blossom was interested.

"When I was in high school, my first boyfriend was a senior and I was a freshman. He was everything I wanted and more. Little by little, he started to abuse me. He told me what to wear, where to go, where not to go, who to talk to and who not to talk to...one day when I was studying, he wanted to go out, he threw my books out the window...it was raining too."

"That's awful." Blossom said.

"I was scared to end it because I loved him. My friends and family were so worried about me. One day, I must've waken up. I built up the courage to end it and even had a restraining order. It wasn't a very happy time in my life."

"Ms. Bellum...I'm sorry...I had no idea." Blossom said softly.

"I know when you say it is hard to want to break up with your boyfriend because you love them and are worried too. As long as I have known you, Blossom, you have given your heart and soul in protecting this city. So now it is your turn...you need to think of yourself in cases like these. This is nothing wrong with loving yourself."

Blossom thought for a moment. She did love Dexter and felt bad that she was his first girlfriend but this did not give him the right to put his hands on her in a violent manner. She knew Ms. Bellum was right.

"Tomorrow, I have the therapist coming over. I was wondering if you can sit in with my family and I." Blossom asked.

"Of course. I would love to." Ms. Bellum put a hand over Blossom's.

* * *

 

**_That evening..._ **

The Utonium family sat down for dinner. It was rather quiet despite Bubbles trying to break the silence with her usual chipper mood.

"How was school, girls?" Professor asked.

"Good." Bubbles said. "I got to lead cheering today. Fashion club wants to do a fashion show in May and they asked me to design some clothes."

"That's great, Bubbles!" Professor said.

"Blossom, the girls and I missed you at practice today. I have to admit, I'm not a good fill in for cheering."

"Sorry to hear that." Blossom said taking a bite of her meatloaf.

"Buttercup, how did your day go?" Professor asked.

"Good. Blossom, Mitch Mitchelson graffitied 'Woman beater' on Dexter's locker today. Girls gave him death threats today. Even the nerd clubs don't want anything to do with him. People are on your side." Buttercup chuckled. "To make matters even funnier, he is trying to be the victim and saying he was being bullied. He can kiss my ass for all I care."

"Buttercup!" Professor said in a warning voice.

"That does not make me feel better." Blossom snapped.

"Seriously? You are still defending him? He rams your face into the glove compartment and you still defend him?" Buttercup said in a dry voice. "Because if that is what love is then I don't know much except you are willing to be this asshole's punching bag."

Blossom got up and said, "You can be a real cunt, Buttercup."

"Blossom, language!" Professor called over to Blossom, who was walking up to her room.

"I know I am a cunt, Blossom, but you are being stupid! Because this guy beats you and you are defending him and acting like you deserved it! I find it pathetic that you can beat up Mojo and all these other bad guys but you cannot defend yourself against a guy that hurts you! Did what Ms. Bellum said to you mean anything? Because if it didn't, then don't come crying to me when he does it again!" Buttercup screamed at her from downstairs.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup sympathetically. She could understand why Buttercup was so mad. Professor didn't say or do anything this time.

"The therapist is coming tomorrow so maybe she will come to her senses then." was all Professor said. "Just eat, girls."

"I think I lost my appetite." Bubbles said through tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone bullying but what Mitch did to Dexter's locker was just awesome.


	9. Therapy Appointment

The therapist was coming over to speak to Blossom. Dexter had called her several times to speak, not respecting the fact she wanted space. His text messages read:

_Are you okay?_

_How much more space do you need?_

_Do you still love me?_

_Answer me!_

Buttercup heard Blossom's phone buzzing and knew it was Dexter.

"Blossom, I swear, if you reply, I will cut you out for my life..."

"Buttercup, that's harsh." Bubbles said.

"Sorry not sorry, Bubbles." Buttercup spat.

Bubbles rolled her eyes at Buttercup's sarcasm. She walked over to Blossom and started brushing her long, red hair.

"You nervous to speak to the therapist?" she asked.

"A little." Blossom replied.

"You have no reason to be." Bubbles said sweetly. "You will have Professor, Buttercup, Me and Ms. Bellum with you."

Blossom took Bubbles' hand and sighed.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone sat through Blossom's therapy session with Dr. Levin. She was Townsville's top therapists. She was doing her best getting everything out of Blossom.

"When did you start seeing abuse signs?" she asked.

"I did not consider it abuse but more on the lines of petty jealousy." Blossom said. "The Mayor made it Powerpuff Day in Townsville. A little 4-year-old boy can up to me to give me a flower. His mother told me I was his girlfriend. That was in front of Dexter. Me thinking it was cute, Dexter told me it was a good thing I was "out of his league." I scoffed and he seemed hurt that I didn't take his feelings into consideration."

Buttercup scoffed at the story. She had been there when that happened.

"Why do you think he is the way he is?" Dr. Levin asked.

"Because he's a psycho." Buttercup said dryly.

Bubbles shushed her.

"He tells me that his parents undermine his accomplishments and they seem more impressed at the fact his sister is a famous dancer. She danced for Beyonce in one of her tours. Plus, he is very stressed that he may not get into a good college. He was mad that the schools he had his eye on were paying attention to me and not him."

"Do you feel the need to dumb yourself down to please him?"

"Sometimes...he feels the need to check my test scores. If I ever get a higher grade than him, he will be mad for the whole day and make me feel bad."

Dr. Levin took notes. Blossom looked at Ms. Bellum, who nodded her head assuring her she was doing great.

"Blossom, just so you know, you are not alone when it comes to abusive relationships?" Dr. Levin said.

"I'm aware of that." Blossom replied.

Dr. Levin turned to the Professor and asked, "How is the school handling it?"

"Her principal stated that she cannot expel Dexter unless Blossom decides to press charges. Since she is not going to press charges, the most she can do is make sure he stays away from her." Professor said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Buttercup, you seem angry." Dr. Levin said.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Buttercup snapped.

Professor gave Buttercup a side glare.

"I'm sorry but this guy is a psycho and the fact she doesn't want to press charges is ridiculous. If I had it my way, I'd beat him up like I do every villain I have beaten up since I was little. But for my sister's sake, I have to hold in my urges."

"She has denied being a victim time to time." Bubbles said.

Dr. Levin looked at Bubbles and took more notes and said, "Tell me more, Bubbles."

Bubbles looked at Blossom and said, "Blossom, I hate watching you like this. I hate not having you at cheerleading practice. I hate what Dexter did to you. The fact you are still defending him and blaming yourself kills me and Buttercup. Are you afraid to break up with him?"

"Seriously." Buttercup jumped in. "Look, I know we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things and I know you and I have had our own beef but you are my sisters and I love you. I hate the fact you refuse to break it off with him."

"Blossom, I need to do a survey with you." Dr. Levin said.

"What's it for?" Blossom asked.

"Just answer yes or no when I ask these questions." Dr. Levin said. "Question one...does your partner have occasional mood swings?"

Blossom took in a deep breath and said, "Yes..."

Her heart was racing fast.

"Does your partner make you feel bad just because his self esteem is low and to cover up for his own insecurities."

Blossom thought back at the times Dexter showed lack of interest or tried to undermine her success and accomplishments.

"Yes."

"Does your partner tell you what to wear? Does he attempt to isolate you from your friends? Has your partner made threats to you? Has he ever manipulated you?"

Blossom remembered how mad he got when she was going to see Justin Bieber with her friends. He often went through her closet and told her how to dress and what to get rid of. Sometimes, he needed to manipulate her with his emotions to get what he wanted. He often would hate that she would chose to go to lunch with her friends than have to eat lunch with him in the chemistry lab, which she found incredibly lonely.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Does he hit you?"

Blossom noticed that question made Professor flinch.

"And after he does so, does he say, 'I'm sorry, it will not happen again'?" Dr. Levin asked.

Blossom put her head down in shame. How the mighty have fallen, she thought. Beloved leader of the Powerpuff Girls suffers abuse from the hands of her boyfriend. This made her break down. Bubbles ran over to hug her.

"It's okay." Bubbles said trying to coddle her.

"No, Bubbles. I'm embarrassed. How can I let a guy do that to me? How can you two still look at me as your leader and then I go and let myself get abused by a coward?" Blossom said in between sobs.

Buttercup walked over to her and said, "Hey, it isn't your fault. Nothing was ever your fault. He is a psycho. A fucking, weak ass, psycho."

Blossom looked at Buttercup and said, "I'm sorry I was fighting you. I really am."

"Hey," Buttercup said and took her hand, "you and I have always ones to butt heads. I'm not mad at you. I just hated seeing you act so weak. Because you're not."

"Blossom," Dr. Levin said, "you know if you answer yes to all these questions, you have to break it off with him. This is unhealthy. If you chose to stay, it will only get worse. But if you chose to leave, things will get better and you will get your mental health back to a normal level."

Blossom pulled out her phone and said to her sisters, "I need you two to sit with me for this. I'm going to break up with him."

"You serious?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes." Blossom said. "This is something I need to do. Now sit next to me. Because this will help me a lot."

Buttercup liked hearing Blossom's leader tone voice again. It was a sign that she was going to be back to normal. Blossom called Dexter and felt her heart beating fast. Bubbles took her hand.

"Hello? Blossom?" Dexter picked up at the second ring.

"Hi, Dexter." she replied.

"I missed you! I was a mess without you!"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Listen, I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. It was wrong. And I am sorry. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't." Blossom sighed. "Because I am breaking up with you."

"What?" Dexter screamed over the line.

"Yes. I am breaking up with you. I can't go on like this. I'm scared, I hate having to walking on egg shells around you, and the fact you could've broken my nose was the final straw."

"But I didn't." Dexter snapped. "And I told you it was an accident. Don't you understand accident?"

"I do. But it doesn't justify anything!" Blossom said. "And I need to break up with you."

"If this is your sisters or Robin or any of them telling you to do this..."

"No. Don't try blaming my sisters or friends. This is all me. Listen, I'm blocking your number so don't think of contacting me. If you agree to this, I still won't press charges. If you steer clear from me at school, I won't press charges. I think that is a fair compromise."

"Blossom, I can't..."

Blossom hung up and took a big breath of relief and said, "That was the hardest thing I had done."

"But you did it and you should feel proud." Dr. Levin said.

"You should. That couldn't have done it better myself." Ms. Bellum said.

"Thank you for sitting in, Ms. Bellum." Blossom said.

"Anytime for you girls." Ms. Bellum said.

"To celebrate, let's go out to eat." Professor said.

"Can Robin come?" Buttercup asked.

"Why not?" Professor said. "Call her up."

"Oooh! Let's go to a Middle Eastern restaurant! I have been craving falafel and hummus on pita!" Bubbles said excitedly.

Blossom turned to Dr. Levin and said, "Thank you for helping me out. It really helped?"

"Anytime, Blossom." Dr. Levin said. "Just take it day by day. It will be hard at first but you will start to feel better with time."

"I have a great support team." Blossom turned to her sisters and smiled.

* * *

 

**_Later that evening..._ **

The Utonium family and Robin came home from going out to eat. The girls ordered dessert at a bakery and were going to watch a movie in their house.

"I'm so glad you dumped him." Robin said.

"I think everyone is." Blossom chuckled.

Once they got to the door, Professor found a note on the door.

"What's this?"

He opened up the note and it read:

_I can't live without your love...you will rue the day you broke up with me._

"My God!" Buttercup said. "He is even more crazy then I thought!"

"Professor, that's it! I'm pressing charges!" Blossom said.


	10. Going For A Fly

Blossom and Professor both decided to press charges against Dexter. Buttercup had a feeling something was going to happen. The Utonium family went to a trusted cop who could help them.

"Now unless you can prove that this young man is a real threat to Blossom..." Buttercup cut the cop off.

"He beat up my sister! That is a threat enough!" Buttercup screamed.

"I know you are upset, Buttercup, but we need more proof to get a restraining order." The cop said.

"He is stalking me on social media." Blossom said. "He keeps messaging me on Facebook through fake profiles after I blocked his real one and even said I would "rue the day" I broke up with him."

Bubbles looked at Blossom incredelously.

"He did not?" She said.

Blossom took out a folder and inside were messages she printed out. They read:

_You know I still love you. Please let me be your boyfriend again._

_I will keep messaging you until you take me back._

_BITCH, I AM NOT KIDDING HERE! TAKE ME BACK, BLOSSOM! OR ELSE I WILL TELL THE SCHOOL YOUR SECRETS!_

_FINE! BE A WHORE! Go have sex with other guys for all I care! I hope you get an STD! That what you will get for being a whore!_

The cop read them and said, "This is all the proof we need."

"Do you think this will be enough to get him out of their school?" Professor asked. "Their principal said that unless Blossom took action, he can get expelled for his actions."

"Absolutley. We will do everything in our power to make sure Blossom is safe." The cop said.

* * *

  
The Utonum family walked out of the police station in relief.

"That was smart you printed out those messages." Buttercup said.

"How pathetic of him to do that. Can't he take a hint?" Bubbles asked.

"I just want to forget him once and for all." Blossom said.

"And you will, Blossom." Professor said. "Once this goes through and he gets expelled you will be back to normal."

"Thank you, guys. You are the best support team I have." Blossom said.

* * *

  
Blossom was catching up on missing school work and homework in her room. This was a very traumatic experience for her. How could she fall into the category of abused girlfriend? A Powerpuff Girl would never allow that. She knew she was doing the right thing taking action. However, she was still traumatized at everything that went on. She needed to cool off and clear her head. She texted her family:

_Went flying around town. Be back when I can._

There she went, flying around town. Blossom just flew and flew from different places. Before she knew it, she was totally out of Townsville.

"Crap. I went too far. Maybe I should turn back." She said to herself.

Blossom was about to turn around until she saw a beautiful beach from a far. She had always loved the beach. It brought tranquility...except that one time she and her sisters refused to put on sunblock and got a horrible sunburn as a result of it.

"Maybe I will sit on the beach for a bit." Blossom said to herself and continued flying.

While flying the other direction, she didn't realize a red streak of light coming at her from the corner of her eye. Just then, she collided with the other figure and felt herself falling until that person caught her before she hit the ground.

"Shit! My bad. You okay, babe?" His voice said.

Blossom looked up and saw someone she knew from childhood looking at her. Red hair, red eyes, very muscular body complete with a baseball cap. She had to admit, he was very handsome.

"Brick?" she said to herself.


	11. Fashion Show Disaster

_Three months later..._

Things seemed to be okay with Blossom now. She was happier than ever and her confident and leadership attitude came back to her. She still bickered with Buttercup over small stuff here and there but that is what sisters do. Blossom still saw Dr. Levin to fill her in on what is going on.

"So you're doing much better, I've noticed." she said.

"Yeah." Blossom said. "My school was happy to have me back. I can hang out with my friends again. It is rather...nice."

"I hear you have a new boyfriend. Tell me about him."

_**Flashback...** _

"Brick?" Blossom looked up at him in disbelief.

"That's my name." He said with a smug tone of voice.

"What...why...I thought..."

"You thought I was still being a delinquent? Well, just to fill you in, I gave up that life. My brothers and I were in reform school for about three years and all three of us decided being criminals and delinquents wasn't our thing anymore. So we just changed up our ways, are now emancipated and are living normal lives."

"Interesting..." Blossom said. "Well...I was flying over to the beach so..."

"Hold on. I will come with you!"

Blossom was unsure if she wanted male company. She had gone through abuse so how does she know Brick wouldn't try to lure her into a trap? She just had to keep her guard up this time. The two just sat on rocks on the beach and talked. Brick told her how life in reform school was and what his brothers were up to.

"Butch is still perverted and sex obsessed. He lied to a girl five years older than him saying he was 21 and in college so he can sleep with her." Brick rolled his eyes.

"How old was he?" Blossom asked.

"12."

"12?!"

"He looks older than he is." Brick said with a shrug. "Whatever. She doesn't know till this day."

"That's funny." Blossom said looking out at the ocean.

"Boomer took up guitar and joined a band. They're pretty good, surprisingly. May even get signed." Brick said.

"I could picture him being in a band actually." Blossom chuckled.

"Listen," Brick started, "I'm glad we ran into each other. I was hoping maybe...well...if you wanted to go out sometime."

Blossom was taken aback.

"Brick...I just got out of a relationship."

"Well, his loss means my gain." he said with a smug smile.

"No...it isn't like that." Blossom's voice was trying not to break. "I broke up with him because...well...he abused me. And it was pretty bad. So I don't know how I can trust another guy again. This is just to sudden for me."

"Oh...I see..." was all Brick managed to say.

There was silence between the two until Brick said, "Well, just so you know, I wouldn't be like that to you. And if you need time, I understand. While you are healing, here is my number. Give me a call if you want to. I won't pressure you into anything."

Brick got up and Blossom said, "Where are you going?"

"What? You want me to stay?"

"Well...I like talking to you." Blossom gave him a smile, which made him stay after all.

**_Flashback ends..._ **

"What did you do for your first date? How did your sisters take it?" Dr. Levin asked.

"They were not happy and pretty skeptical at first since the Rowdyruff Boys were our enemies as kids. I had to prove to them that Brick wasn't so bad. He had come over to dinner a few times and quickly bonded with Bubbles. He calls her his baby sister now. As for Buttercup, she gave him attitude here and there but they quickly bonded over how they thought vegans were ridiculous." Blossom chucked.

"As for our first date, it was simple. He actually chose a spot on the beach and we had a picnic. He made all the good stuff...fried chicken, potato salad, macaroni and cheese, chocolate cake...my diet was killed that day."

Dr. Levin laughed at Blossom's story.

"He sounds like a good guy." she said.

"He is." Blossom gushed.

"Last question before we end our session. Have you heard from Dexter at all?" she asked.

"Honestly, last I heard of him was he was kicked out of my high school and is currently being home schooled. He will finish senior year at another school The school, I'm not sure of but I am assuming it is one of the private schools. He also had to take anger management classes and was told to have no communication with me."

"You know, Blossom, it makes me happy to know you are doing better."

"Bubbles and I signed up for yoga. Buttercup is taking me to her kick boxing classes and Professor said he wants us to start our training again so, like I said, I have a great support system."

* * *

  
May came quicker than anyone realized. Pokey Oaks High was holding their first annual fashion show. The theme was coachella chic. Blossom was checking herself out in the mirror when she saw Brick come up behind her.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"How did you get back here?" Blossom said planting a kiss on his lips.

"I snuck in. Don't tell anyone." Brick chuckled. "Just wanted to wish you luck on your first fashion show."

"It's for school, honey." Blossom giggled.

"Still. You're the hottest model." Brick said. "You doing okay?"

"Couldn't be better."Blossom kissed him on the lips again only for Princess Morebucks and her "rich bitch" squad to come and walk in on them.

"Ew! No boys in the girl's dressing room! Get out!" Princess screamed loud enough for people to hear.

Brick got mad and said, "Cock block. I'll see you later, baby."

Blossom watched him exit and continued adding finishing touches to her outfit.

"Hey, Blossom." Princess started.

"Yes, Princess?" Blossom replied.

"Look, even though we are no where near friends and I still don't like you girls for not letting me be a Powerpuff Girl, I just wanted to say that what Dexter did to you was uncool. It is not okay for a man to put his hands on a woman at any time." Princess said with sincerity in her voice.

Blossom looked at Princess, totally taken aback and said, "Thank you, Princess. That was...really...sincere of you."

Princess nodded her head and then said, "Now if you'll excuse us. My squad and I need this space to get ready."

"You need a whole dressing room?" Blossom asked incredulously.

"Yeah. In case you forgot, daddy is a donor to the school. So please leave the squad and I be."

Blossom rolled her eyes and said, "It's all yours, Princess."

She let her have the dressing room. There were much more important things to think about. Instead, she walked over to Bubbles and said, "Princess kicked me out of the dressing room."

"That witch." Bubbles said and turned her attention to Blossom. "You look great."

"So do you."

"Oh, you are going to like this..." Bubbles started. "The girls in the fashion club and I got together and decided that half the proceeds made towards the show will go to the Break the Cycle organization. You know...to make abuse aware of."

"Thank you, Bubbles. That means...a lot."

The two sisters hugged each other for a teacher to say, "Ladies, places! The show is starting!"

* * *

 

**_Two hours later_ **

The fashion show was a success! Blossom and Bubbles were beyond excited for the first fashion show. The two saw Professor, Buttercup and Brick approaching them.

"You girls were great!" Professor said. "I'm so proud of you two."

"Thank you, Professor." Bubbles said cheerfully.

"You looked gorgeous up there." Brick said to Blossom.

"Thank you, babe." Blossom said and kissed him.

It was nice to be with a guy that made her feel happy.

"Blossom, I'm going to get snacks." Buttercup said. "You want anything?"

"A soda." Blossom replied.

"Let me come with you, Buttercup. I hadn't had a chance to see what food they have here." Brick said.

"As long as it isn't vegan." Buttercup mocked causing Bubbles to glare at her.

"I'm going to grab my bag in the dressing room. I will be right back!" Blossom said and ran in the back.

Once she was in the dressing room, Blossom was looking for her purse. She felt two hands sneak up behind her.

"Baby, I said I will be back." she giggled.

"I know. I couldn't live without you."

That voice...it sounded like...

"Dexter?" she quickly turned around.

Boy did he look a mess.

"Blossom, I had to see you." he said.

"Why are you here? You can't be anywhere near me!" she cried.

"Because I had to see you! And now we can be together forever!" Dexter said.

"Dexter, I'm with a new guy now and you aren't suppose to be near me." Blossom said. "Get out."

"No, Blossom. I can't let you go." Dexter embraced her.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" she said forcefully.

"Shh. Not so loud, love. You will cause a scene. You don't want that." Dexter said embracing her tighter.

"Good! Buttercup! Bubbles! Brick! Professor! Help!" Blossom screamed fighting Dexter off her. "Get in here! Help!"

Buttercup, Bubbles and Brick ran in and found Dexter. Bubbles took Blossom in an embrace while Brick and Buttercup pushed Dexter and said, "Get off her! What hell's the matter with you?"

Dexter saw Brick and said, "You! You stole her from me!"

"No, dick! She dumped your ass because you're insane!" Brick said. "Don't you get it? She doesn't want to be with you anymore!"

"Dexter, you better leave before I actually hurt you. And it actually took a lot in me to not hurt you." Buttercup said in a dangerous tone.

Dexter took a step back and said, "Fine...you leave me no choice."

Bubbles looked at the other three quizzically until everyone outside screamed, "He's got a gun!"

"A gun? Are you serious?" Blossom said to herself.

She, Bubbles, Buttercup and Brick ran out and saw Dexter holding a gun to the Professor's head. He has gone too far!

"Girls...help..." Professor was struggling.

"Shut up. Don't make me do it." Dexter said.

"Dexter, don't do it." Blossom said calmly.

"You made me do it, Blossom...you made me." Dexter said.

"She didn't make you do anything psycho!" Buttercup screamed.

"Shut up!" Dexter pointed the gun to Buttercup. "I will kill you too!"

Bubbles started crying in fear. Brick had to coddle her and tell her it was fine.

"Blossom, listen...if you don't take me back, I will kill your dad, your boyfriend and your sisters. This is the only way I can prove to you I love you." Dexter said.

"Dexter, what you are doing is not love." Blossom said softly.

"Don't tell me I don't love you! Because I do!" Dexter cried to her.

Blossom looked at Professor who was in fear for his life. She turned to her sisters and boyfriend who looked pale. Bubbles was a crying mess.

"No, Dexter! You don't hurt the people you love. You don't even threaten to kill the people you love. You don't kill their families. Dexter, please...you don't want to do this." Blossom said softly.

Dexter looked down at Professor, then at the face of a crying Bubbles, who was afraid for the Professor. Blossom pleaded with him again. It took a few seconds until Dexter dropped the gun. He looked at Blossom and said, "It wasn't a real gun. I painted it black just to scare you."

"It doesn't matter, dip shit! You don't do that!" Buttercup screamed.

Bubbles and Buttercup ran to the Professor and started sobbing. Brick ran to Blossom and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"My God, you could've been killed!" Brick said.

"I know. But I couldn't have let him kill my dad." Blossom told him.

Brick tightened his embrace on her.

In the back, Dexter was taken into custody by the school police. Bubbles ran over to Blossom and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Bubbles. I'm fine." she said. "Don't cry."

"Blossom that was brave of you." Buttercup said. "Had that been me, I would've sprung into action."

"I had to get through to him somehow. Honestly, I didn't know the gun was fake." Blossom said.

"Thank God it was. That's all I'm going to say." Brick said. "Come on. Let's get out of there."

The Utonium family and Brick went on their way leaving the school. As for Blossom, she was in a much better place. Her ex was in jail, she was in a brand new relationship and everything in her life was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the story! I watch waaaaaayyy too many Lifetime movies. Also, I know this was a fanfiction but I had to write this to get the word out. And even though this was a fanfiction and everything, just remember that abuse is real and those people sadly keep going back for more and that just makes it harder for them to leave. Just because you love the person and they are abusing you is not a reason to stay in something dangerous. So to those who have gotten out of an abusive situation, props to you for getting out!


End file.
